


call my name

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Cock Warming, Fingering, M/M, Vampires, light degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Hongjoong wasn’t sure what he had been expecting upon arrival to Jaebeom’s but he knew it hadn’t been this.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	call my name

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! this is a comm for someone who wished to remain anonymous!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and went a bit feral!
> 
> hope you enjoy it!! :3c

Hongjoong banged his fist on the vending machine glass, a frustrated sigh following the action. His bag of popcorn stayed firmly stuck, the little metal ring keeping him from a shitty lunch refusing to budge. Despite the makeup and fancy outfit he was wearing, his stress still peeked through via his eyes and posture. Today would be Ateez’s first performance of their latest song and he was worried about everything going well, to say the least.

He gripped the side of the vending machine and gave it a gentle shake, just enough to avoid the inner alarm sounding, but it did nothing. Hongjoong fished around in his pockets for more coins but could find none. Whoever decided they wanted popcorn next would get a lucky second bag. Good for them.

Voices down the hall caught his attention, another group passing by the opening to the vending area. For a moment, he debated asking for help but thought against it, instead pressing his forehead against the glass out of frustration. The coolness of it helped soothe both his fears and his anger.

“—perform with them.”

The voices of those passing caught his attention, Hongjoong’s eyes sliding to the side so he could observe them quietly. 

“With who?” A third voice asked, another person joining the group. He was wearing a different outfit, giving clue that they were not from the same group. Hongjoong didn’t recognize any of them but it sure didn’t stop his nosy ass from listening in.

“You know,  _ that _ group?” The original voice replied.

Hongjoong barely heard the softer whisper in response. “GOT7! I find it hard to believe you haven’t heard of them!”

“Not so loud!” The boy’s companion hissed. 

“W-wait, the vampire group?”

Hongjoong watched the fear flicker across their features before they scurried down the wall, whispering furiously amongst themselves. He pushed himself from the vending machine but didn’t divert his gaze from where they’d been standing.

It had only been thirty years since the public had been made aware of the existence of vampires. Hongjoong had barely taken his first breaths when laws and protections and years of long legal battles began. Further still, it had only been seven years since vampires had been given the green light to coexist with humans. There were often riots in the streets and protests over the smallest things. Vampires were suspected first in any crime. Despite this, humans knew better than to raise hands against creatures that were stronger, faster, and far more of a threat than they would ever be.

So how did that relate to GOT7?

They were the first idol group to debut following the legalization of vampires in the general public. Half vampires and half humans, they were the talk of the industry … and the first to get the short end of the stick. Despite that, they had grown in popularity over the years. Their vampire members offered a little boost but it often brought more misfortune than anything. Most of their popularity came about through hard work and fierce determination.

Hongjoong often wondered how they worked together knowing some of their group mates would outlive them. Then again, even with his nosy nature, it wasn’t any of his business. Didn’t stop him from being curious though. Truthfully, he’d never seen a vampire up close before. They were like normal people, their only differences being they didn’t age, drank blood, and lacked a heartbeat. Vampires could even go out in the sun, contrary to popular belief. There was no way to tell them apart unless you asked them to flash their fangs and that had been deemed a violation of vampire rights years ago. 

Lucky for him, they were sharing a stage with GOT7 that very evening. He would finally get to see how they moved and performed in person. Even still, Hongjoong knew they were a formidable idol group; he was more interested in their music than the status of their hearts. He was certain that, even without vampire members, they still would’ve risen to the top in record time.

“You doing alright?” A voice suddenly asked, snapping him out of his daydream.

Hongjoong’s gaze frantically flicked around the room before he realized that someone had entered while he wasn’t paying attention. His heart jumped into his throat as his eyes landed upon their face.

Im Jaebeom, leader of GOT7 and one of their main vocalists … on top of being a vampire.

Jaebeom caught on that he had been recognized but his face lacked surprise. A brow rose, lips twitching into an amused smirk, and his arms crossed along his chest. The other leader was wearing his stage uniform, a dark red suit covered in gems meant to mimic diamonds. His hair was slicked back, black gloves concealing his hands and silver earrings dangling from his ears. The vampire’s aura wasn’t dangerous though; Hongjoong could tell even from a glance that he was genuinely concerned.

“Kim Hongjoong, right? Leader of Ateez?” Jaebeom continued. His head tilted when Hongjoong didn’t answer, just staring at him with wide eyes. “You’re nervous. Would you like to leave?”

The words finally spurred him into action, Hongjoong waving his hands quickly. “N-not because you’re a vampire, honest!” Jaebeom’s expression didn’t change. “Oh, um, that’s rude.” Hongjoong gave him a quick bow. “Yes, I’m Hongjoong. I’m nervous because you’re … a senior I really respect. Sorry.”

Jaebeom watched him for a moment before he chuckled, lowering his arms. “Don’t apologize. I’ve been a little rude too.” A hand extended his direction. “I smelled someone in distress, though I assume it wasn’t you.”

“Ah … well, there was another group talking about you in the hall.” Hongjoong accepted his hand, giving it a quick shake. Despite Jaebeom being a vampire, his hands were surprisingly soft. Cold, but soft. “Though I will admit, this is my first time seeing a vampire up close.” 

Jaebeom withdrew his hand, placing it upon his hip instead. “Most people are afraid of me. Not even my own stylists like to be with me alone.”

“That seems unfair. I would’ve thought your company would hire vampire friendly stylists for you guys,” Hongjoong replied.

“You would think,” the vampire replied, “but I think it’s more torture for them than us.” Jaebeom’s head tilted to the other side, Hongjoong not detecting even the slightest emotion in the depths of his eyes. From what he knew, the vampire before him was nearly sixty. Not that old for his species but still an age Hongjoong would be excited to reach. All of the things he’d seen, the places he’d been, the people he’d met … it was fascinating. 

And he was really, really curious.

“You’re a producer right?” Jaebeom walked closer, chest sparkling from golden glitter he hadn’t noticed previously. “So am I.”

They were a mere foot away from each other, Hongjoong forced to tilt his head back so they could keep eye contact. His heart fluttered and he assumed Jaebeom noticed that too. The vampire’s nose twitched slightly, just enough for Hongjoong to notice. Still, he wasn’t afraid; he was intrigued. 

Clearing his throat, Hongjoong averted his eyes to Jaebeom’s chin. “I am! The song we’re performing today is one of mine.” He paused to take a deep breath. “Why do you ask?”

Jaebeom’s eyes narrowed slightly. “We should get together sometime. Exchange some ... tips.” There was a minute pause before the word was spoken. “If you’re interested of course. One producer to the other.”

Was he being … hit on? By a  _ vampire?  _

_ San’s gonna be so jealous. _

“O-oh,” he stuttered, “I would be honored. After promotions, maybe …?” Hongjoong trailed off, unsure.

Jaebeom smiled and gave him a quick nod. “After promotions would be perfect. I’ll send you the address later, hm?”   
  


Hongjoong nodded in response. He wasn’t scared. He wasn’t even nervous. Yet, having Jaebeom tower above him and knowing the power every thread of muscle in the vampire’s body held … maybe he was a little turned on rather than scared. Clearing his throat for the millionth time in their less than five minute encounter, Hongjoong stood his ground.

“Sounds great! I’ll pass along my phone number to your stylists.” 

The vampire studied his face for a few more moments before his lips stretched into a smile, charming and amused. Jaebeom raised a hand and balled it into a fist before knocking it into the vending machine. It rattled and Hongjoong’s gaze snapped over as his popcorn came tumbling into the release shoot. He watched as Jaebeom bent down and plucked them from the machine, holding them out in a carefully manicured hand. 

Hongjoong accepted them with a small thank you.

Then Jaebeom turned to leave, stalking out of the room with the same silent grace that he’d used to prowl on in. 

The moment the vampire rounded the corner, his knees gave out. He sank to the floor with a heavy sigh he hadn’t known he was holding in. Hongjoong internally groaned; he’d have to make a stop at the bathroom on the way back to their waiting room.

Now he had to survive until promotions were over. Great.

—————— xxx —————

Hongjoong wasn’t sure what he had been expecting upon arrival to Jaebeom’s but he knew it hadn’t been this.

Fancy apartment building downtown with a fancy valet who had been expecting him. The man, a vampire, greeted him as he popped open the door of the cab and stepped to the side. 

“Right this way, sir,” the valet said, leading him towards the door. He watched the man input a code and then the door slid open. “Take the elevator straight on up.”

“W-wait, to the penthouse?” Hongjoong stuttered.

“Yes, dear human, the penthouse. Best not to keep Sir Jaebeom waiting,” the valet continued, giving him a curt bow.

Hongjoong swallowed his nerves and entered the building. The atmosphere changed immediately, silence flooding in to fill the gaps as the door slid shut behind him. It was eerily quiet within the tiny lobby. He could smell nothing, not even a hint of air freshener. Just cool air that sent a shiver down his spine. Tightening his grip on his laptop bag, Hongjoong advanced towards the single gold-trimmed elevator in the back. 

_ Jaebeom’s rich, _ he thought, jabbing his finger into the button, _ of course he’d have a penthouse. What were you thinking, Hongjoong? _

What was he getting himself into?

Even the ride up was quiet. No music, no squeaking gears, not even a ding when he arrived. Just … silence. Maybe vampires preferred that though. Heightened hearing couldn’t have been fun. Being forced to listen to conversations that weren’t your own, to music from random passerby’s headphones, to the car alarms all around where you nested … It had to be awful.

The elevator doors slid open and Hongjoong felt his heart leap into his throat. He stepped into the small, white-lit hallway separating Jaebeom’s door from the elevator and paused there. Hongjoong used those few moments to calm himself down and gather his thoughts. Only when he felt he was ready did he approach the immaculately engraved doors, knocking quickly. They were black, carved exquisitely with a golden sheen. The pattern was symmetrical on both of them and Hongjoong knew the moment he stepped through those doors, everything would change. Now was not the time to get cold feet.

The sound of the handle turning snapped him back to reality. With an ominous grace, the door swung open. Hongjoong’s free hand balled into a fist, his eyes wide, before Jaebeom stepped into view. The vampire’s eerily blank features seemed to light up upon sight of him and a smile bloomed across his face.

“Hongjoong, you made it! I was beginning to worry,” the vampire greeted. He stepped to the side and motioned towards him. “Come in, come in.”

“Traffic was a little backed up. Sorry for the wait.” Hongjoong accepted the invitation and took another giant leap into unfamiliar territory, Jaebeom closing the door behind him once he was fully inside. Interesting how it was usually the humans inviting in the vampires in popular literature, though he supposed he shouldn’t use books for reference of the real deal before him.

“Can I interest you in a glass of water?” Jaebeom asked.

“Oh! Water would be nice, thank you.”

The vampire nodded. “Feel free to explore a bit, there’s nothing dangerous in here.” Then he left the room, leaving Hongjoong alone in the entryway. 

His eyes began to travel around everything he could see. Behind the penthouse doors was a large open living room area, the far corner made up of large windows overlooking the city. Jaebeom had an interesting mix of items around his home. A black leather couch upon a white fluffy rug, large television resting upon a matching stand, while bookshelves full of both books and artifacts took up the windows along the back. The walls lacking shelves were covered in tapestries and paintings. The more his gaze traveled around the further Hongjoong’s jaw dropped. Some of the things had to be hundreds of years old; he wondered where Jaebeom had gotten them.

“Enjoying the view?” Jaebeom’s voice cut in. The vampire had padded up beside him, glass of water swinging out before him. “I certainly am.”

“O-oh! Sorry … you just have plenty of interesting little trinkets.” He accepted the water, pretending he didn’t hear that last comment. At least not yet. Hongjoong took a small sip of it, gently swinging his laptop bag at his side. “Your studio must be massive.” 

Jaebeom burst into laughter. “Wanna come see it?” 

Hongjoong nodded and the vampire turned, prowling down a hallway. He motioned for him to follow so he quickly finished off the glass of water, setting it on one of the end tables along the way. Jaebeom led him down to a set of three doors. One of them was partially cracked, ambient blue light stretching across the hall. The vampire gave it a nudge with his elbow and it swung open, revealing a studio cut straight from a company building. Recording booth along the back, equipment against the glass, a desk in the corner, countless monitors, and several pieces of furniture like a sofa and chairs. 

It was gorgeous … and chances are it cost more than Hongjoong could make in five years—ten years even. 

“Whoa …” he gasped.

Jaebeom entered the room and crossed to the desk, dragging one of the extra chairs from the side on over. He then plopped into the main chair and spun around to face Hongjoong, who was still gawking in the doorway. His hand extended towards the extra chair. 

“Take a seat and we’ll get to work, yeah?”

Hongjoong took a deep breath, feeling his heartbeat speed up within his chest. He gave the door enough of a push for it to swing shut before he crossed to the offered chair. Time felt slower, like he was moving through sand, before he reached it. His laptop was set within it and his jacket shrugged off, draped along the back of the chair. Then he plucked the case right back up and sat down. The chair sighed under his weight, offering clue to its lack of use. He felt impossibly small within it.

“Comfortable?” Jaebeom asked, working on getting his computer going.

“Yes, thank you.” Hongjoong unzipped his laptop bag and pulled it free, flopping it into his lap. 

The next thirty minutes or so were spent sharing sample tracks and chattering excitedly over various techniques and other artists they both enjoyed. Despite being a junior in his senior’s presence, he wasn’t nervous. Not for that reason. No, his nerves lied in that he was very, very close to a very, very attractive vampire. A vampire that had caused him to be five minutes late to makeup during the first stage of their latest showcase weeks ago.

Unfortunately for Hongjoong, Jaebeom noticed. Whether he smelled it or heard it didn’t matter. He just knew they were talking about song structure one moment and it was quiet the next.

Hongjoong blinked as he realized Jaebeom had stopped talking, looking up from his laptop screen to meet the vampire’s calculating gaze.

“You seem to be … distracted. Is your mind elsewhere, Hongjoong?” Jaebeom murmured.

He stared openly for a moment before clearing his throat, hunching in on himself. “M-maybe.” 

“Would you like to talk about it?” A hand landed on his knee, the touch gentle. “Are you, perhaps, nervous around me because of my status as a vampire?” 

Hongjoong’s eyes flicked between the hand and Jaebeom’s face. “No. I don’t think I’d be here if I was.” Yet he looked unconvinced. After a moment, he sighed. “Okay … a little. But not for the reasons you think.”

“Hmm,” Jaebeom began, “I’m a little surprised, given your experience with the group Oneus.”

His head tilted, confusion flickering across his features. “What do you mean?”

“You were on a variety show with them, yes?” Jaebeom plopped his elbow on the desk, chin in hand. “You’re aware that four of them are vampires as well?”

“W-wait, they’re vampires?” Hongjoong hadn’t even noticed. Even though they were across the way, they had still danced together. He’d even shaken Youngjo’s hand and still hadn’t noticed. What the hell?

Rather than answer, Jaebeom just studied his face. After a moment, he laughed. “You’re an interesting human.” The vampire’s eyes grew brighter, a faint glow rising within; Hongjoong swallowed nervously. “What you’re feeling isn’t nerves, is it,” he said matter-of-factly.

Hongjoong lost their staring contest immediately, eyes burning holes into his own thighs. His body felt hot and tingly but not uncomfortable. It was a warning sign, a signal for him to excuse himself into the bathroom for a bit, but he just sat there. Frozen, unmoving, until Jaebeom’s hand gently gripped his chin and forced his head up so they could stare at one another once again.

“Don’t think you can hide it from me, Hongjoong,” Jaebeom whispered, raspy note prominent in his tone. “I can smell your arousal.” 

_ H-holy shit. That meant … oh no. Oh fuck no. _ Jaebeom had totally smelled him that night, and the moment that realization bloomed on his face, the vampire grinned. 

“Would you find me strange for admitting I invited you here for that very purpose?” Jaebeom’s eyes flashed. “That came out a bit wrong. I truly am interested in your music but … I wouldn’t mind indulging your desires.” 

A shiver ran down his spine. Hongjoong wasn’t usually this nervous with sexual shit. He was very comfortable in his sexuality and flaunted it to the right people often. Deep down, he understood why he was nervous. Jaebeom was a vampire; he was a human. Control relinquished to a dominant partner was one thing. Control relinquished to someone who could very easily take it from you … His lower half was wide awake.

Thus, Hongjoong decided to play along.

Clearing his throat, his fingers played along the hand upon his chin. “Maybe I can indulge yours as well?”

“Ah, you’re a feisty one. Something far too vast to explore in one night.” In a flash, Jaebeom had a hand around his throat and was pressing him gently into the chair. “Will you listen to me, Hongjoong? Willingly give up control in exchange for pleasure?”

His cock gave an excited twitch, signaling its desire. Jaebeom’s nose twitched and he wondered if he could sense that too. Hongjoong swallowed, his throat swelling against Jaebeom’s hand in a way that nearly made him moan. “Yes.” 

“Good boy,” he murmured. “Don’t ask questions. Just strip.” Jaebeom purposefully held his gaze a few seconds longer, before he let go and rose to full height. Hongjoong watched in stunned silence as the vampire curled his fingers into the edge of his shirt and began to lift it, before he waved his hand. “Come now, up.”

He didn’t need to be told a second time. Jaebeom stepped back as Hongjoong rose from the chair, his heart hammering against his ribcage. Hongjoong purposefully kept his eyes away from Jaebeom’s as he began to undress, pulling off his shirt and dropping his pants to the floor. His boxers followed after momentary hesitation, leaving him completely bare in the cool air of Jaebeom’s studio, who was also completely naked and on full display.

Jaebeom’s body was lean, the soft definition of abdominal muscles inviting Hongjoong to touch. His hips were defined but not sharp, faint dusting of hair from his belly button to his navel. The vampire’s cock was a good middle ground of size but something in Hongjoong told him he was a grower. Could vampires even … get hard? 

“Yes, we can,” Jaebeom suddenly said. “Though we have to be … coaxed first. Warmed, if you prefer that.” The vampire winked and then leaned over the desk, plucking a bottle from behind one of the monitors. He raised it and gave it a shake, Hongjoong’s lips parting. 

“You keep a bottle of lube in your studio?” He blurted.

“No,” Jaebeom replied, closing the gap between them. “Put it here in preparation for you.” His chin was grasped the same way it’d been when they’d first met, thumb and index finger, and angled back. The vampire traced his lower lip with his thumb before he leaned forward and kissed him. His other arm slung around Hongjoong’s waist and pulled them flush, the difference in their body temperature making him gasp. Jaebeom took advantage of the opening and deepened the kiss, Hongjoong whimpering as he suddenly became hyper aware of the vampire’s fangs. 

Hongjoong broke the kiss, panting softly. Jaebeom just grinned as he extracted himself from Hongjoong’s body and sat back in his chair. He patted his thigh. “Take a seat.”

His eyes flicked between Jaebeom’s thigh and his face more times than he could count. He only moved to sit when his brows rose. Hongjoong stepped closer and Jaebeom set the lube onto his desk, lifting his hands to further guide him. They slid against his hips, grip firm, and carefully pulled him into Jaebeom’s lap. The chair was surprisingly bigger than he was expecting it to be, settling on the vampire’s thighs and elevating him to be just a bit taller. 

Jaebeom kept one hand on Hongjoong’s back for support. He traced the line of his hip up and around, following the dip of his navel until Jaebeom could play his fingertips along his shaft. Hongjoong took a shaky breath as he tentatively placed his hands upon the vampire’s chest. 

“When’s the last time you were fingered?” Jaebeom suddenly asked.

Hongjoong tripped over his words. “F-fingered? You’re … straightforward.” 

“I’m a vampire,” he teased, “I have to be.”

“T-two days ago,” he mumbled in response and Jaebeom smiled.

“Great! I’m gonna finger you open, pop my cock in you, and get some work done until we’re warm and ready to go. Sound good?”

“... You have this amazing ability to use eloquent words and then … do that,” Hongjoong replied.

“Again, vampire skill.” Jaebeom tightened his hold upon his back and leaned them forward enough to snatch the lube from the desk. It was a brand Hongjoong had never seen before. Definitely expensive, most likely imported, and it was being used on him. Jaebeom let go of him just long enough to squeeze a generous amount into his hand and reach around Hongjoong’s hips, slathering it along his crack before dipping a finger within it. His breathing stuttered for a moment, earning him a glance from Jaebeom, before the vampire traced the rim of his hole. It was gentle and exploratory, his reactions being gauged every step of the way. Jaebeom began rubbing his finger in slow circles, applying more and more pressure until just the slightest bit of force could cause him to penetrate. He had impeccable control over just the right amount of strength to utilize.

Throughout it all, Hongjoong kept completely still; he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about moving.

Jaebeom followed the curve of his body until he reached his left nipple, twirling a claw around the sensitive bud. Hongjoong gasped softly. The reaction, though small, spurred the vampire on. He massaged his nipple until Hongjoong was squirming in his lap before he switched to the other side. Almost simultaneously, he slipped his finger into Hongjoong’s ass. The pressure was gentle and devoid of pain but it forced a breathy moan out of him nonetheless. Jaebeom continued moving his finger inside with the same pace as outside, stroking along his walls as he leaned forward.

“W-what are yo— _ ah! _ ” His words cut off in a moan as Jaebeom sealed his lips over one of his nipples, fingers still teasing the opposite one. His tongue flicked at the bud as he suckled softly, the press of his fangs making his heart rate quicken. Somehow, deep down, Hongjoong knew there were laws against vampires biting humans without permission. He knew Jaebeom wouldn’t hurt him but the possibility still hung there. Not as a fear threat, but a turn on. He also knew that a vampire’s bite could be extremely painful … or extremely pleasurable depending on who was being bitten. It was a theory he wasn’t sure he was ready to test, at least not so early into their … encounter.

Jaebeom pulled off his nipple but didn’t answer the question. His tongue played along Hongjoong’s chest to the other soft bud, mouth sealing over that one as well. The vampire’s fingers replaced where his mouth had been previously and a second finger joined the one carefully working him open. Hongjoong’s head fell back, his own fingers trembling against Jaebeom’s chest as he lavished in attention. 

After a moment, Jaebeom popped free, lips brushing his skin. “God, I wish I could mark you. Your pretty skin covered in bruises and bitemarks …” The vampire growled, low and deep. “I’m practically salivating at the thought of it.”

“Do it,” Hongjoong gasped, brain screaming at him to shut up, “bite me.” 

Jaebeom’s growl tapered into a chuckle. “Not yet. Behave for me, and I’ll give you the best reward in your entire lifetime.” 

Hongjoong went to say more but the addition of a third finger stunted his words. He threw his head back once more, Jaebeom kissing a line along his collarbone. His lips continued their conquest until they landed upon the right side of his neck. Jaebeom  _ inhaled, _ Hongjoong feeling a rush of need shoot straight to his dick. Something about a vampire, a being who didn’t breathe,  _ smelling _ him … fuck. He groaned as Jaebeom sealed his lips upon a chosen spot, sucking hard at the skin there. His intent was to mark despite it being a highly visible spot but Hongjoong didn’t have the strength to tell him to stop, not when three fingers were thrusting within him so quickly his eyes nearly rolled back in his skull.

Jaebeom pulled back a second or two later. Their eyes met, something animalistic and borderline feral within his eyes. It was gone just as quickly. “You’re ready.”

He was given only a moment to prepare himself before Jaebeom pulled his fingers free. The wet sound of lube followed and he shivered, his cock hard and at full attention. Jaebeom noticed that too and glanced down. 

“Interesting how I’m so much bigger than you,” Jaebeom teased, “and I’m not even hard yet.”

Heat rose in Hongjoong’s cheeks and his hand subconsciously slid against his cock, shielding it from view. “H-hey, I’m not some cool big dicked charismatic vampire okay.”

“I think it’s cute. That’s why you bottom, right?” Jaebeom’s brown eyes simmered with gold flecks, the glow within growing brighter. “Because your cute little dick can’t be useful for anyone, hm?”

Hongjoong involuntarily whimpered.  _ Fuck, _ how did Jaebeom know what turned him on? 

“Oh? I’m right?” Jaebeom gave his hand a gentle slap, knocking it out of the way. He fisted both of them in his large hand and pressed their lengths together. The vampire had to be close to ten centimeters longer. He was, in all aspects, a monster. “You can’t please anyone like this, so you become a cocksleeve. Pretty, obedient, only useful for cock.”

Hongjoong squirmed in Jaebeom’s grasp, his lower lip quivering. He was glad they were sitting because his knees would’ve surely given out by now.

“Cute,” the vampire murdered. Then, with incredible strength, Jaebeom slid his hands beneath Hongjoong’s thighs and lifted him up. He maneuvered Hongjoong closer and carefully lined himself up with Hongjoong’s entrance, guiding him down until the tip of his cock knocked against Hongjoong’s cheeks. It slid against his ass as he was positioned closer, forcing their chests together and Hongjoong to essentially wrap his arms around Jaebeom’s shoulders for support. The vampire’s hands moved up to cup his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. He let go of one and instead used it to position himself at Hongjoong’s entrance.

Giving him a moment to take a breath, Jaebeom began to sink inside. The slide was fluid, his entrance amply prepared. It lacked pain as well which surprised him a bit. Once the vampire was fully seated inside, he actually groaned; his hands were shaking against Hongjoong’s back.

“Holy shit, you’re so warm. I could feel it with my fingers, against my thighs, but this … wow.” Jaebeom’s words trailed into a moan, the vampire bucking his hips and forcing a cry from Hongjoong’s own mouth. “Sorry, it’s been awhile since I’ve been inside a human.”

_ Holy shit _ , he really was a cocksleeve.

“A-and you just … want me to sit here while you work?” He gasped.

Jaebeom gently patted his lower back. “Just for a little bit, until I’m hard and ready for more. You can handle that, hm?”

Sit on Jaebeom’s dick and … do nothing, for who knew how long. He could pull that off.

Relaxing against the vampire’s body, he willed his heart to settle down, hole twitching around the cock holding it open. “Y-yeah, I can handle that.”

“Good boy.” Jaebeom wrapped an arm around his waist for extra support and scooted the chair up to the desk before the sound of him typing hit his ears. Hongjoong couldn’t see what he was doing, much to his annoyance, so he was forced to listen to the sounds of the vampire working while staring at the opposite wall … and trying to ignore the fact that he was  _ literally sitting on the leader of GOT7’s cock. _

Hongjoong lost track of time very quickly. The more time that passed, the more hyper aware he became of the dick in his ass slowly swelling. It grew from a small intrusion to something much larger, pressing against his walls and moving deeper, splitting him open without mercy. Within thirty minutes (he guessed) sweat had beaded along his brow and his heartbeat had quickened, breaths rapid and skin hot and flushed. His sensitivity heightened, his own length practically weeping with the need for release. 

Yet, none of it spurred Jaebeom into action. The vampire continued working, completely unbothered and totally focused on his laptop as Hongjoong continued to fall apart in his lap. Hongjoong sank his teeth into his bottom lip as he physically fought himself against movement. Somehow he knew he would get in trouble if he even dared to fidget. So even though it nearly killed him to hold still, he did it.

Ten more minutes passed, Hongjoong counting the seconds as he fought to calm himself down. A hand suddenly pressed between his shoulders. The touch was gentle but after being so strung along it caught him off guard, making Hongjoong nearly leap out of his skin. Jaebeom leaned back in the chair and gave his neck a soft kiss.

“You’ve been so good,” Jaebeom whispered into his ear. His hands began to roam, light and careful, following the curves of his body and only serving to stoke the sensitivity building heat with his stomach.

Hongjoong trembled in Jaebeom’s lap as his fingers trailed lower and lower down his body, nails grazing along his flushed skin with careful movement. Everything Jaebeom did was measured, with purpose—he wasted no movements despite being the very creature with infinite time at his disposal. He flattened his palm against Hongjoong’s stomach, pressing down upon it and forcing a moan from his throat. 

“I can almost feel myself in you, Hongjoong,” the vampire mouthed against his throat. “I can feel every twitch of muscle, can hear every rush of air within your lungs, can smell your arousal …” He pressed harder, Hongjoong’s arms flying to the armrests and clutching so hard his knuckles went white. “You’ve done such a good job warming me up, just sitting in my lap like a pretty little doll. Do you think you deserve a reward?” Jaebeom laved at the spot he had chosen before, tongue swirling in an idle circle until suddenly his mouth replaced it. Hongjoong whimpered at the press of fangs there, just short of breaking through and sending him into a frenzy. He recalled his challenge earlier, a heat of the moment whisper, and his eyes went wide. Was Jaebeom really going to—

Fangs pierced his flesh, answering the half-formed question for him. Hongjoong’s head fell back, lips parting in a silent scream. The vampire sucked and his fuzzy brain commented on the weird pull in his veins. His heart fought against it, screaming at the unnatural flow of direction, but he didn’t care. There was only warmth, making his head spin and his limbs grow heavy. Not a single drop of pain followed the bite despite knowing that, rationally, he should be screaming bloody murder right now. Instead, he just felt … pleasant. Dream-like, suspended in a warm bath as it tingled across every inch of his body. 

Vaguely, Hongjoong felt the vampire let go. His skin pulled with it but even that lacked pain. A tongue laved over the affected area as it gently cleaned the blood away, and when his eyes managed to focus upon Jaebeom’s face, he gasped. The dark brown of his eyes had turned full golden, shimmering with newfound power that hadn’t been there before. A splash of crimson had stained the vampire’s pale chin and Hongjoong realized that was  _ his _ blood. He had a feeling that wasn’t supposed to turn him on but it did, making his hips twitch involuntarily against Jaebeom’s lap.

“I’m surprised you can still move with vampire venom within you.” Jaebeom wrapped his arms around Hongjoong’s waist and readjusted their position. “You’ve been so patient. Now it’s my turn to take care of you.”

Before Hongjoong could ask what that meant, the vampire stood from the chair and forced it to roll back. He scrambled to throw his arms around Jaebeom’s neck for support, whining as the cock still buried fully within him shifted. Jaebeom’s hands slid to grip his thighs tightly before he leaned forward, Hongjoong trusting him enough to follow the movement. His arms remained around the vampire’s neck, however, but Jaebeom didn’t command him to let go; he assumed it was fine. Then, spreading his legs, Jaebeom gave a powerful snap of his hips.

A screech ripped from Hongjoong’s throat, his neck bared to the vampire as another thrust quickly followed. The effects from Jaebeom’s bite had only heightened his sensitivity, Hongjoong’s nails digging so deeply into his skin that he was shocked the vampire didn’t growl at him. If anything, he appeared to enjoy it, a deep moan of his own joining the desperate gasps spilling from Hongjoong’s lips. Jaebeom held him up with little strength, using even less to fuck into him relentlessly, until the studio was filled with nothing but the wet sound of lube and skin slapping against skin. 

Hongjoong nearly passed out as pleasure surged through him so hotly he could barely breathe, every slide of Jaebeom’s cock within sending sparks behind his eyelids. When he felt himself growing near, the vampire plopped him into the chair and gripped the armrests. Hongjoong threw his legs around Jaebeom’s waist as he began thrusting yet again, the new angle forcing such high-pitched screams from his throat that it felt raw within minutes.

Then, only then, did Jaebeom fist his weeping length in a firm hand. His palm enveloped the entirety of it, fingers holding on tightly and thumb grinding into his tip as pre-come fought to leak from it. The vague realization that the vampire, if he wanted to, could crush him in one simple movement … Hongjoong’s eyes rolled back in his skull as he  _ finally _ achieved the orgasm he had been chasing since this all started. His walls clamped onto Jaebeom’s cock, the vampire hissing in discomfort as he pulsated around the intrusion. Light and heat exploded through him, his back going taut as cum painted along his stomach and chest.

Bleary-eyed, he watched Jaebeom let go and lift his hand to his lips. His tongue slipped free, lapping at the mess Hongjoong had made, and he whimpered.

“I don’t really believe in gods, Hongjoong,” Jaebeom growled, snapping his hips yet again, “but you’re making a really good case.” He couldn’t ask what he meant, even if he wanted to, as the vampire’s thrusts grew faster and more brutal. Eventually, Jaebeom grew fed up with the angle and plucked him from the chair for a second time and walked until he could press his back flush against the glass. Jaebeom doubled down, until Hongjoong was hard and panting again, sensitivity making him sob as he balls tightened with their second release of the evening.

Hongjoong knew he came the moment fangs sank back into his throat, a growl so feral that for just a moment, he wondered if he might truly die within Jaebeom’s studio. The walls were soundproof, they were within the penthouse, and Jaebeom could so easily hide his body … But that’s not at all what happened. 

Jaebeom finished his feeding as he came. Hongjoong knew he did because, rather than heat, something cold shot within him. The temperature difference made him sob and then Jaebeom was once again jerking him off, movements quick and erratic as Hongjoong’s fingers tangled into the vampire’s hair. He came with a broken cry, so strung along and spent that it was a miracle he was still conscious. His heart hammered away in his chest as he waded through euphoria threatening to pull him under.

Sensing this, the vampire sat back in the chair and simply cradled him against his chest. He was whispering something, most likely encouragement and praise, but Hongjoong could hear none of it through his drunk mind. He’d never been bitten by a vampire before and his body was struggling to sift through what were side effects of that and the bout of rough fucking it had just endured. Hongjoong was well and truly spent.

By the time he felt conscious enough to speak, Jaebeom had carried him to his massive bathroom and was in the process of drawing him a bath. He was no longer seated on his cock but he was being cradled against the vampire’s upper body like he was nothing more than a baby. 

“Tired,” he slurred, catching Jaebeom’s attention.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” The vampire sat on the edge of the tub as the water continued filling behind him. “I think I gave you a little too much venom, but don’t worry; there aren’t any side effects.”

“Mm,” Hongjoong answered. His limbs felt like jelly and it was taking all of his willpower to stay awake.

Jaebeom smiled fondly at him, the golden hue once again his gentle brown. “How about you take a nap and I clean us up, yeah? I’ll tuck you into bed so you can sleep a little when we’re done.”

“Mn.” The noise was small, Hongjoong leaning forward until his head was nestled into Jaebeom’s shoulder. Though he couldn’t voice it, he knew Jaebeom would understand his display of trust. Despite being in the arms of one of society’s most feared creatures, Hongjoong felt the safest he had ever been; he knew no harm would come to him.

With that thought in mind, he surrendered to the darkness prowling at the edge of his vision, the scent of rose bath soap and Jaebeom’s soft chuckle soothing him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
